


Riding Solo

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair have some fun by themselves, together.<br/>Sequel to Get Your Motor Runnin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Solo

DISCLAIMER: Pet Fly Productions owns everything, but I'm borrowing for a little while. I'm letting the boys out for a little more fun; I promise to clean them up and put them back when I'm done. Oh, yeah...the lyrics to "Born To Be Wild", along with the copyright, belong to Steppenwolfe. I'm just borrowing them because they seemed appropriate here. (g) 

WARNING: NC-17. Once again, graphic descriptions of sex between two adult, consenting men abound, along with some language. If you're under 18, or not into that sort of thing, don't read any further. 

Note: (sigh) *This* one's in answer to Ann's (unofficial) challenge to do a masturbation scene. By the time I finish all these scenes, I may have a story unto itself! Copyright to this belongs to me. As always, comments, etc. are warmly welcomed and much appreciated. Feel free to share with a friend or two, or to throw in the trash. Just don't make any money off of it, since I can't. Enjoy! (Oh, and about the title...I guess the Biker theme is still kind of with me...(snicker)) 

## Riding Solo

by Kim Gasper  
Copyright March 1997  


> __  
> Get your motor runnin'  
>  Head out on the highway  
> Looking for adventure  
> In whatever comes our way  
> Hey darlin' gonna make it happen  
> Take the world in a love embrace  
> Fire all of your guns at once and  
> Explode into space  
> Like a true Nature's child  
> I was born, born to be wild  
> We can fly so high  
> And never want to die  
> Born to be wild  
> 

The Harley Davidson pulled into the clearing with two slightly- worse-for-the-wear men aboard. Blair brought the bike to a smooth stop, and cut the engine. He leaned back against Jim for a minute, savoring the feel of the other's hard chest behind him. Jim nudged him after a minute, and he shifted forward. 

"You know, Chief, I don't think it's supposed to take three hours to drive 40 miles." Jim grinned at Blair as they dismounted the motorcycle, enjoying his partner's disheveled--and well-loved-- look. 

"Speed is highly overrated, man. Look at how much sightseeing we did." 

"The only sights I saw were your--" Jim broke off when Blair stuck his tongue out at him then turned and headed for the building. 

"Hey, this place looks pretty posh for a cabin." Jim gazed approvingly at the outside of the structure, which looked more like a lodge than a cabin. 

"Benjy didn't say it was *rustic*; just that it was a cabin he owned." Blair inserted the key into the front door, and the lock turned with a . 

They walked in to the cabin, both smiling in appreciation. It wasn't a big building--in fact, it seemed to consist of one large, but cozy, room with a loft overhead, and a bathroom at the rear of the room. Table and chairs, large comfortable sofa and coffee table...fireplace on one wall...and a huge mound of throw rugs and big pillows stacked against the wall by the fireplace. Jim's eyebrows went up. "What's this guy do? Lounge on pillows all day?" 

Blair tossed his jacket on the floor next to the couch, and looked the place over. "I wouldn't know, Jim. I know he brings his girlfriend up here when they want some peace and quiet--" Blair turned and wrapped his arms around Jim's neck,"--like we want this weekend." He pressed his body up against Jim's, and the other man's arms came up around him. Blair pulled Jim's head down to him, and whispered against his lips, "Anyway, what's wrong with lounging on pillows?" Then he kissed him. 

Jim groaned into Blair's mouth at the feel of Blair's tongue gliding across his. Rough silk, wet velvet, flavors, textures, heat. He could feel the heat of Blair's body rising, mixing with his, melding to create an inferno. He brought his hands around, up under the two halves of Blair's shirt, and caressed his stomach and back. Blair's body temperature increased incrementally as Jim shifted his hands around, and Jim noted a sharp spike when he stroked fingertips across Blair's nipples and the soft skin of his neck. Jim smiled against Blair's mouth. His lover's two biggest erogenous zones... 

Blair began pushing Jim backward, still kissing him. Jim backed up slowly, until his knees hit the edge of the couch, and he sat down, pulling Blair with him. Blair broke the kiss then, and leaned back slightly to look at Jim. He smiled mischeviously as he reached down for the hem of Jim's T-shirt. He quickly pulled the black cotton off the hard body, and watched in fascination as Jim's nipples hardened to tight little points when the cooler air hit them. 

Jim gasped when Blair leaned forward and darted his tongue out to lick at the hardened nubs. He ran his hands up Blair's side, caressing the warm skin, following it around to his flat stomach. Blair shifted on his lap slightly, until he was straddling him, knees splayed to either side of Jim's legs, their growing erections rubbing at one another. Jim trailed his fingers upward, until they reached Blair's shoulders, and he could push the silky material of the ruined shirt off. Blair shivered in anticipation as the material slid off his arms, and Jim had to take a deep breath for control. 

Their mouths met again, exchanging deep kisses, sharing secrets. Jim brought his hands back around to Blair's chest, and pulled gently on his nipples as he plundered Blair's mouth. The kiss turned aggressive then, battling for control of the moment. Jim bit at Blair's lip, then moved downward, nipping at Blair's chin and the skin on the underside of his throat. He paused to lick at the softness there, sucking on the adam's apple, moving on when Blair began groaning. Blair threw his head back, allowing Jim to assume control, accepting the role of submissive, if only momentarily. 

Blair focused on the world again in shock when Jim suddenly stopped kissing him. "Wha-? What's wrong?" His voice sounded thick, and he marveled at the fact that he was able to speak at all. 

Jim leaned in and whispered, "I have an idea." He pushed Blair off his lap, and reached out to caress the erection that was pushing against Blair's jeans. Blair moaned and tried to rub against the hand. Jim pulled away. "No, not yet. Come here." He walked toward the fireplace, and Blair tried to follow him on legs that were best labeled shaky. 

"What, Jim?" Blair tried to keep the impatience out of his voice, but Jesus! He was so hard it hurt, and he wanted nothing more than to lay down with Jim and-- "What?" 

Jim shook his head. "You need to pay better attention." 

Blair rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised I'm functioning at all-- since the only thing I can think about right now is fucking your brains out." 

Jim's eyes grew a little hotter at those words, but he cleared his throat and continued. "Let's get a fire going, and lay some of these rugs in front of it." 

"Okay..." 

"I want to watch you touch yourself..." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah--I want to watch you bring yourself off." Jim's eyes burned fire into Blair's, and Blair felt his body throbbing in response. 

"Oh, yeah." Blair scrambled toward the rugs, inspired by Jim's words. 

Jim started the fire, and Blair positioned several rugs and pillows in a comfortable looking pile in front of it. They stripped off boots and jeans, and settled down in front of the fire, enjoying the heat on their naked skins. Both men had relaxed somewhat, and although they were still quite aroused, their erections had died down. 

Jim reached one finger out to Blair, and traced it around his partner's nipples, from one to the other, then downward, following the path of hair. He looked up in amusement when Blair moaned, and removed his finger. "It's up to you, Chief. I'm not going to touch you again until you come." 

"Not even to kiss me?" Blair pouted slightly, and Jim conceded. 

"Okay, to kiss you. But I want you to do the touching--and I'm going to watch. Are you up to it?" 

Blair's eyes glinted with humor. "Not yet, but I will be." He stretched a bit, and shifted so that he was facing Jim a little better, then cocked an eyebrow at Jim. "You're not going to touch at all? Not even yourself?" 

"That depends on how good of a job you do." Jim fairly growled the words at Blair. He leaned in and licked Blair's lips, then pulled back slightly to whisper against them, "Make me hot, baby. Touch yourself and make me want you...want to fuck you." 

Blair shivered as the hot words flowed through his veins. //That must be it,// he thought. //Liquid heat has replaced my blood.// He brought his hands up to his chest, and began rubbing himself. Jim's eyes grew a little wild as Blair began gently brushing his nipples with fingertips, pausing now and again to gently pinch the hardening buds. Blair felt a rush of heat streak through his body, and his cock began to harden. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, groaning as he caressed his own nipples and chest. He raised a hand back up to his face, stroking a finger slowly across his lips before licking the finger and returning it to his nipples. He circled both with the wet finger; then began pinching them gently, tugging lightly at the nipple ring, all the while whimpering slightly. 

Jim groaned low in his throat at the sight of Blair with his head thrown back, pleasuring himself. He let his hands drift across his body, enjoying the sensation, imagining they were Blair's-- and that his were on Blair. He ached to reach out and stroke Blair's tempting body...but he'd started this, he'd finish it. 

Blair left his chest, stroking his hands down across belly, moving lower. He brushed his fingers through the hair on his stomach, following the line downward, then through the tangle of pubic hair. He moaned softly as his fingers stroked along the hard length of his erection, then found the tip of his cock, rubbing in the thick, creamy fluid that was beginning to ooze out. The other hand began playing with his testicles, rolling them gently, pulling on them. 

Jim had one hand wrapped around his own cock, and the other was stroking his chest. He'd told Blair he would kiss him, but he didn't want to interrupt this--it was too hot to distract him from. On the other hand--maybe it wouldn't distract him as much as encourage him on... 

That thought in mind, Jim leaned over and sealed his mouth to Blair's, tongue probing. He stroked the inside of Blair's mouth, and played with Blair's tongue with his own. Jim could feel the increase in Blair's body temperature, and heard the blood thundering through his veins. He wanted to grab his lover, roll him over and-- Jim pulled away. He was going to ruin this if he kept it up. Before he pulled away completely he sucked on Blair's earlobe and whispered roughly, "I want to watch you finger yourself." 

Blair opened his eyes and stared into Jim's--the smokey-blue irises were almost completely dilated, and clouded with desire and need--then nodded. He shifted position once again, until he was semi-reclining against a couple pillows. He spat into his hand, and began pumping his cock, while at the same time he slicked up a finger in his mouth. Legs spread wide, head back, Blair inserted one finger into himself and began thrusting it back and forth slowly, all the while slowly pumping his cock. 

Jim felt his mouth go dry, and his insides clench up. //Oh, God...that's the most erotic thing I've ever watched...// He wanted to be that finger... "Do another one," he commanded hoarsely, trying to remember how to talk. "Fuck yourself with them." 

Blair opened his eyes, and whispered, "Lube?" 

Jim groped behind him for Blair's jacket--flung on the floor, forgotten when they came in--and found the tube. He squeezed some onto the two fingers Blair held out, and set the tube next to him. Jim held his breath as he watched Blair probe with both fingers, then thrust faster and harder as his breathing began to quicken. Jim's own breathing was faster now, too. He watched Blair fuck himself, and stroke his cock, and his own stroking became faster and rougher. He could feel his release approaching, and tightened his stomach muscles, trying to hold back as long as possible. He wanted to come with Blair... 

Blair gasped as his fingers bumped his prostate, and his other hand tightened reflexively on his cock. He was stroking faster, hips jerking against his hand. He could feel the heat growing in his belly, radiating outward... He gave a deep groan as his body convulsed, and his essence spilled down his hand. He opened his eyes when he heard Jim gasp out loud, and saw his lover coming with him--almost perfectly in sync. 

Blair removed his fingers, and lay back against the pillows, too worn out to move. That had been so physically intense, and emotionally charged...and he hadn't touched Jim--beyond that one kiss they'd had no physical contact. Was it knowing that he was pleasuring Jim, just by Jim watching him? Blair sighed, hoping his heart would calm down soon. It was thundering in his chest like a train roaring down the tracks. 

Jim crawled over to Blair and gathered him into his arms. "That was incredible, Chief. *You* were incredible. God, you were so hot..." 

"I did good, huh?" Blair's voice sounded sleepy now, and Jim smiled tenderly at him. 

"Oh, God, babe...any better and you'd have killed me from wanting you." 

"I felt the same way--that was, like, *so* intense, Jim." Blair tipped his head back slightly to see Jim watching him. "I love you, Hotshot." 

"I love you, Chief." Jim pressed a gentle kiss onto Blair's lips. "Why don't we take a nap...refresh ourselves. We haven't even checked out the bed upstairs." 

Blair groaned half-heartedly. "You *can't* be serious..." He opened his eyes to look at his lover. "I'm half dead--and I'm younger than you. Still in that 'twenty-something' bracket. Surely you can't--?" 

Jim smiled at him. "Why do you think I suggested the nap? Besides, even old guys like myself can sometimes keep up with a young stud like you." 

"Stud? Me?" Blair laughed. "Right, Jim. That'd be the day." 

"You laugh, but I'm serious. God, Chief--you should have seen what I saw when you picked me up at the loft. Your whole...persona...was *screaming* 'Biker Stud'--you were so hot." 

Blair studied him for a minute, then grinned, a wicked grin full of promise. "Well, I'd hate to disappoint you after that rave review. Let me take a nap, and I'll show you 'stud'..." 

Jim covered Blair's body with his own, and brushed several tentative kisses across his lips. "Promise?" 

"Oh, yeah..."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
